


she's a keeper

by cardbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardbug/pseuds/cardbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Can I keep you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's a keeper

Adrien wasn’t ashamed at all to admit that he liked being Ladybug’s damsel. To have her carrying him to safety was the material his daydreams were made of.

This day seemed to follow the usual format whenever Ladybug had to rescue him, at least, until she caught sight of the dark bruise on his left forearm. “Accident at school,” he explained. It wasn’t really so bad; what could’ve happened to Marinette if he didn’t prevent her from falling down the stairs would’ve been worse.

Wordlessly, Ladybug reached up her hands to untie her bright red ribbons, pulling them away and freeing her hair from their hold. She took his hand and firmly tied the ribbons around his wrist, her eyes still focused on the bruise, which started _fading._

As if comforting him, Ladybug explained her ribbons’ ability to heal. Normally, Adrien would’ve listened to every word his Lady uttered with anticipation, but not today, not this moment – not when he couldn’t breathe, struck by how gorgeous Ladybug looked with her hair down, framing her face in a way that should be _illegal_. It looked so silky, so _tempting_ to touch. And she stood so close, enough to embrace and kiss and _adore_ and…

“Adrien?”

… he spaced out on her, didn’t he?

Trying to recover, Adrien was about to hand Ladybug her ribbons back when she stopped him, her smile as soft as her voice. “Keep them.”

“Can I keep you too?” was a thought formed in his mind at this moment, uttered with unabashed longing. He didn’t even realize he said it until he saw Ladybug’s stunned look.

Fortunately (unfortunately), the Akuma Ladybug had been protecting him from chose that moment to interrupt.


End file.
